The jinchūriki, the crush and the perv
by BladeDancer123
Summary: A group of three promising genin set out to hone their skills and get stronger after only just losing their fights in the Chunin exam's final round. All three main characters are my OC's as well as most of the people they come across throught the story. Its rated M becuase of the violence, not the adult themes! So dont get your hopes up.. Yet.. Tehehe
1. introduction to characters

**Hay people! This is BladeDancer123 here with his(my) first fanfic! I hope you guys like it!**

**Ah, yeah! By the way** this first chapter tells you about the three main characters.

Drax Aramaki

Personality;

Most of the time he's a smartass who enjoys mucking around and "mind-fucking" people. He does have his serious side, and it tends to make people do as says. He also has an angry side, which can mean death for the person who draws it out. He likes Kira, though not because of her breasts like most other males.

Appearance;

He has black hair with naturaly occuring, emerald green highlights, in the same hair-style as the fourth hokage.

His eyes have been given the "mood rings" nickname as the colored parts of his eyes change based on his mood. His eyes turn emerald green when he's in his normal smartassy mess-with-everyone's-heads mood, lapiz-lazuli when he's serious or upset and blood red when he's pissed. They only change to grey, when he's asleep, faking it or is very, very bored.

The clothes he usualy wears consist of; •a white, short sleeve shirt

•a black, long sleeved jacket that stops 3/4 of the way down his torso with a large green outline of a circle and three long, thin, pointed lines coming off it at even intervals on the back of the jacket

•long blue pants

•black fingerless gloves

• ninja sandals

•He wears his headband around his neck as if it were a shirt collar.

Height; 4"10

Kira Uchiha

Personality;

She's a serious person who is easily annoyed by Drax and Kenji's antics and isn't afraid to thump the later when he goes into "pervert mode", but just blushes in embarrassment when he goes "pervert mode" on her. Despite her seriousness, she isn't a cold person and is in fact quite a kind and friendly one. She likes Drax, but is so unaware of this, that even her sub-conscience has no idea. Yet.

Appearance;

She has black hair that goes a bit lower than her shoulders, with a split-in-half fringe, each half growing in their respective directions (left half grows to the left and right half grows to the right).

Her eyes are a very dark green colour.

The clothes she usualy wears consists of;

•a fish-net under shirt (if you could even call something made of fish-net a shirt)

•a blue 3/4 sleeve shirt with a medium sized V cut from the area where her clevage is with the Uchiha crest on the back of the shirt

•blue-grey knee length pants

•slightly healed ninja shoes

•she wears her headband on her waist like a belt

She "developed" early so her breasts are big for her age.

Height; 4"8

Kenji Suigata

Personality; he's cocky, a pervert and basically a joker. He makes time in his "schedule" to have fun with his team mates. He's realy energetic, and is realy dependable when he needs to be. He also enjoys annoying Drax and embarrassing Kira by entering what he likes to call his "pervert mode" and then going after her.

Appearance;

He has short, brown ruffled-up hair.

He has calm blue eyes.

His usual clothes consist of;

•a dark grey shirt with a blue, orange and green vortex on the front of it

•a grey zipper jumper with a big collar.

The zipper runs down the whole length of the jumper, but the zipper is busted so it's stuck completely unzipped.

•grey 3/4 length pants with many pockets that he uses to store his ninja tools in instead of a pouch, and as such he can hold 9x as many ninja tools as a normal shinobi or kunoichi would normaly be able to cary.

•a katana on his back

•ninja shoes

•he wears his headband on his forehead

Height; 4"9


	2. A bit about the characters story

**Yo its me again! I decided to release the first and second chapters at once! **

Although, you may be a tad disappointed, as **this** chapter is telling you a brief version of the Zero-Tailed Beast's story and a bit about the three main characters.

The Zero-Tailed Beast was once a human named Ekytross with the ultra-rare Metal Elemental alignment. However, this element was so powerful, that it consumed him, and turned him into a metal monster. He, no It, was then dubbed the Zero-Tailed Beast because its strength rivaled that of the Nine-Tails, and because it lacked even a single tail.

Back in the present...

Naruto is 28 and has been Hokage for 9 years (this is so you know when it is set)

This story centers around a 14 year old boy named Drax Aramaki who lives in The village hidden in the leaves and his fellow teammates, Kira Uchiha and Kenji Suigata. Unkown to all but him, he is the host for the Zero-Tailed Beast; Ekytross. He has a lightning alignment and can use the "Metal Style" justu of the Zero Tail. He's still a Genin because Kenji failed the initial test three times in a row, and thus made the whole team fail. He is the best Ninjustu user in his team.

Kira is the result of one of Itachi's one night stands with a female from Konoha who happened to be on vacation when she meet him. She is very talented and is already able to use the sharingan in both eyes. Her mother was and still is a kind woman who raised her to be a nice young woman. The only things she inherited from her father where her sharingan, her serious nature, and her bloodline talent. She is the best in her group when it comes to Tijustu. She has a water alignment.

Kenji had your average upbringing, and like the average male teen, is ruled by his hormones. He is very talented when it comes to using ninja tools and weapons. This includes things like perfect timing, accuracy, placement and things like that. He has an earth alignment.

Their squad leader is Neji Hyuuga

This year Drax, Kira and Kenji have gotten to the final round. This is where the story starts (on chapter three).


End file.
